3 - Redemption
by The Gossip Stone
Summary: Ningan finds himself trapped aboard the Ghost Ship on an unexpected rescue mission, with nothing to guide him but the mysterious voice of a Gossip Stone. Surrounded by the unsettling apparitions of the dead, he must unlock the mysteries of the ship's hold if he has any hope of escape. (Set as a sequel to 'Castle Wall Confessions').
1. Chapter 1

div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; color: #ffffff; font-family: BrandonText, sans-serif; line-height: 21px; text-align: justify; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.498039);"  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Many moons have passed since Ningan was captured by the brutal and corrupt police force in the desert town of Quazar, sold to pirates and traded as a slave. Tonight, it is a silver crescent that hangs in the sky like a hook over the choppy waters below./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"He is no longer aboard the emSea Scorpion/em: he was deposited at a port town named Oblimos where the pirates sold him for exactly two-hundred Rupees. Oblimos is a civilised but remote town which prospers from tourists, fisheries and, of course, the black market. The weather is always bright, and every building shines a dazzling white in the sunlight. Ships pass in and out, and temptation often draws Ningan to stowaway on board a schooner and let it whisk him away. However, obligation to his master prevents him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"His master is a tall and handsome man who goes by the name of Ricco. Although an ex-naval officer, Ricco is a gentle man who wears a long navy coat with a bright red neckerchief. He is a skilled seafarer with a peculiar obsession with mythology and ancient artefacts. Not just any old objects: expensive treasures with value beyond price./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Rupees are of no concern to Ricco; hence he was able to purchase Ningan for such a sum (which pleased the pirates immensely). To Ricco, Ningan is not a slave, but an assistant to his studies. Together, they reside in a boathouse on the docks. In reality, under Ricco's lax attitude, he is a free man; free to go wherever he pleases. But there's nothing out there except the ocean to the south and the wilderness to the north. Besides, Ricco provides him with food and shelter free of charge. Plus, a vacation in Oblimos provides him with time to plan his next destination./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Tonight, Ningan is perched upon the roof, gazing out to sea in thought. He is almost twenty-one years old. Still young, yet haunted by the notion of time running out. He has been tasked by Princess Zelda of Hyrule with the mission of finding the 'lost Sheikah'. But with no leads, no navigation and no assistance, chances of success are incredibly slim./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"The window of the boathouse clicks open and Ricco pokes his head out. "Ningan, come quick! I think I've stumbled upon a great discovery!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Ningan hops down with a sigh and joins his master in the study./span/p  
/div 


	2. Chapter 2

The boathouse interior is rather spacious and randomly cluttered with antiques, souvenirs and art pieces: paintings, masks, vases, ornaments, the lot. The windows are round like portholes, looking out to sea.

The 'study' is the main living area, though the chairs are often burdened with books. The back wall of the study is dominated by a gigantic bookcase, filled to the brim with knowledge of myth and legend. In the centre of the room is a large rectangular table with just a candlestick and an open book on top.

Ricco leaps excitedly into the chair and extends his finger to the pages of the book. "It's right here! Come and see!"

Ningan wearily drags himself to the table and leans over Ricco's shoulder. On the page is a circular chart with eight segments: each segment contains a phase of the moon, from new to full and back. It was a lunar chart.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Ningan asks bluntly.

"Look closely at the numbers!" Ricco instructs his assistant. Ningan squints at the figures scribbled in each segment: seemingly random and meaningless numbers. "They are geographical co-ordinates! And the co-ordinates by the waxing crescent line up perfectly with the location of Oblimos!"

"Fascinating..." Ningan responds disinterested.

"It's tonight, Ningan!" Ricco raises his voice in excitement, almost to a shriek. "It comes tonight!"

"What does?" he is now utterly confused.

" _The Ghost Ship_!"

"The what?"

Ricco sighs at Ningan's ignorance. "The Ghost Ship is a vessel that haunts the high seas, doomed to sail for all eternity with its demonic crew, terrorising seafarers who are unfortunate enough to encounter it on the ocean."

"How pleasant."

"Many maritime travellers seek to avoid the Ship; however, there are some that chase it. For the Ghost Ship hides a secret in its hold. Legend says that aboard the Ship, a man may find any object he desires; unimaginable and unearthly treasures that one could only dream of."

"Please tell me you're not planning another treasure hunt like that time we went searching for the fairy spring in the caves and got attacked by keese."

"This is our chance, Ningan!" Ricco exclaims. "The Ghost Ship appears in Oblimos tonight!"

So the two climb into Ricco's wooden dinghy, carrying nothing more than a lantern and a chart. Ricco navigates as Ningan drags the oars through the dark waters. The lights of Oblimos gradually fade as they venture further and further out to sea, until the constellations are clearly visible surrounding the pale moon.

"The chart indicates that we should be approaching the position of the Ship shortly..." Ricco says, struggling to examine the flapping piece of parchment.

"I don't see anything." Ningan says sceptically. "Where did you even get that chart?"

"I won it at an auction in town," he answers. "for the dear price of three-hundred Rupees."

"Three-hundred Rupees?!" Ningan spits in disgust. "I'm worth less than a piece of paper?!"

"Now, now, you cannot put a price on human life, Ningan! Besides, this chart will lead us to greater things! Think of all the treasures we could uncover!"

Ningan is about to blurt his sarcastic response when an unsettling fog consumes them, blotting out the light of the lantern. Ricco's eyes ignite as Ningan looks up. The ominous black bow of a ship cuts through the water, blinking in the hazy moonlight as it steams towards them.

" _The Ghost Ship_!" Ricco declares boldly as Ningan gazes in terror and awe. "We found it!"

"It's not stopping!" Ningan yells. "Turn back, turn back!"

He attempts to steer the pathetic dinghy around back to shore, but to no avail. The Ghost Ship powers into them...but there is no crash. Instead, the dinghy is swamped in darkness. Ningan screams into the night but there is no sound. Swallowed by the shadows, he blacks out.


	3. Chapter 3

It is not the first time Ningan has awoken on the deck of a ship. The familiar swaying feeling is what rouses him and makes him nauseous. There is no wind; no sea breeze nor salty gale. Just an eerie stillness and a silent fog.

He climbs steadily to his feet and observes his surroundings. Fog, as far as the eye can see, except for a tall wooden mast, bearing the shredded and blackened remains of sails.

A sudden glowing in his pocket jerked him to life. Ningan dipped his hand inside curiously and pulled out a flashing stone. A Gossip Stone? But...hadn't the pirates had stolen all his belongings upon his capture? Nevertheless, Ningan did not hesitate in tossing the stone in his palm to answer its calling.

"Hello, Ningan." a stern man's voice spoke. "You've probably already realised by now that you are aboard the Ghost Ship."

"Yes, I figured that one out." he replied. "But who the hell are you?"

"It's been a long time since you heard my voice, no doubt. Let's just say I'm an old friend."

"Enough with the mystery!" Ningan snapped. "Where's Ricco?"

"Your friend is somewhere below deck." the voice explained. "But before you go in search of him, you must be prepared for what you will find. I have equipped you with everything you need on your quest."

Ningan glanced across the deck and spotted a brown leather satchel abandoned on the floor. He snatched it quickly and rooted through. All of his old possessions were inside, from his Lens of Truth to his trusty daggers.

"The Lens of Truth will be a necessity." the Gossip Stone continued. "You will need to communicate beyond the veil in order to find your friend. The daggers are there to arm yourself with; to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"This may be the Ghost Ship, but ghosts won't be the only thing you will encounter." the voice said darkly. "This vessel is heavily guarded."

"I don't understand...how did you bring my belongings back?"

"I understand you must have many questions, but there is no time for further discussion. Your friend is in trouble."

"Stop calling him my friend!" Ningan retorted. "Why have I been punished with the task of rescuing this buffoon?"

"This isn't a test of loyalty, Ningan." the Gossip Stone warned. "This is a chance to redeem yourself."

The words chilled him to the bone. Did this strange voice know of his past deeds? If so, how? These questions haunted him as the light disappeared from the Gossip Stone. Ningan was left alone, distressed and fearful. However, he was also filled with moral obligation. Maybe it was time for him to play the hero for once?


	4. Chapter 4

His first impression of the ship's hold is a narrow square hallway, bordered with flickering candlesticks fixed to the faded scarlet wallpaper. Ningan closes the door silently behind him as he sniffs the musty air.

The place is dark, dank and apparently empty. He treads lightly along the carpet, but his footfalls echo about the hall. On the other side, he discovers a door. There is no hesitation in opening it, when he is suddenly launched backwards by an invisible force.

Ningan leaps up and brushes himself off after the surprise attack. Whatever it was did not want him to venture further. Should he turn back? Of course not.

Instead, Ningan reaches into his inventory and equips the Lens of Truth. Sure enough, his attacker is revealed: a giant arachnid hanging from the ceiling with a skeletal abdomen. A Skulltala.

The creature is slain in seconds using his deathly daggers. This place was not about to get the better of him. Ningan decides that the Lens of Truth would be vital in his mission, and holds it ready as he ventures into the next room.

The corridor splits in two. There are no clues to which path to take, except for the cold draft which causes his fingers to tingle. Ningan's senses tell him that the corridor to the right will drop to a lower level, hence the drop in temperature. So he chooses to play it safe, and turns left.

At the end of this corridor is another door, this time unguarded. Eagerly, he turns the knob, only to discover it is locked. No matter how violently he shakes it, the door just won't budge. Ningan kicks it abruptly, but his efforts are in vain.

As he is forced to take the right turn, a long descending staircase confronts him, guarded by two more Skulltalas. Were these the fearsome guards the mysterious voice warned him of? Ningan had no fear of any arachnid, and proved so by slashing carelessly at their underbellies.

At the base of the stairs is another door. He places his ear to the wood and listens. It's a constant scratching sound that causes him to draw his daggers once more...


	5. Chapter 5

He bursts through the door only to find the most peculiar object: a spinning wheel, spinning away all by itself. Or is it?

Ningan's gaze turns to the stool beside the spinning wheel, and there is a woman sitting there, working away at the thread. She sits beneath an enormous painting of a glamorous-looking lady in a long purple dress, seated elegantly in a throne. The spinning maid herself is apparently oblivious to his presence. Ningan tests his suspicions by removing the Lens from his eye. She vanishes from sight, confirming her apparition status. He approaches her cautiously.

"Excuse me...could you help me?"

The woman sighs in annoyance and stops the spinning wheel temporarily to talk. "What is it you want?"

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm a little lost. Could you perhaps help me find my way?"

The woman laughs as she adjusts her plain grey maid's dress. "It seems to me that you're doing just fine on your own, young man. I mean, you made it here alright."

"I made it here by chance." Ningan shrugged. She laughs again; this time more of a cackle. "By chance? Do you really believe you ended up here by chance? No dear, there is no such thing as coincidence. It was fate that drew you here."

"If you're not going to offer me any direction, then I'll leave you to your spinning and be on my way." Ningan curled his lip.

"I cannot offer you direction," the ghost confesses. "But I can offer you advice: if you want to avoid the Guards, you might want to stick around a little longer. The Guards never bother me, nor any other of the souls that wander this place. You'll be safe with us."

"What will the Guards do if they find me? Throw me overboard?"

"Oh no, no time for that." the maid dismisses as she lifts a pair of sewing scissors. "They'll just strike you down on the spot." She cuts the thread from the wheel as a gesture. "You don't want your thread to be cut short."

Ningan recoils at the snipping sound. "Thanks for the advice. I must be off now."

He abandons the spinning maid in her room and returns to the corridor. The ghost meant no harm, but nevertheless, she unnerved him. Was her advice a warning? Or perhaps a threat?


	6. Chapter 6

The phantom maid still haunts his thoughts as he wanders through the halls. What would a maid be doing all the way out here? Did she die aboard the Ghost Ship? Why was she onboard with her spinning wheel?

These questions are halted as Ningan arrives at yet another junction. There are two narrow corridors laid out diagonally before him. Both lead to identical wooden doors. Was this a test of wit? Ningan could see no difference between the two paths, but he was becoming increasingly wary of the guards the maid warned him of.

The corridor suddenly lights up with an eerie blue light as the Gossip Stone in his satchel randomly starts to flash. Ningan snatches it without a second thought in the hope of some sort of hint.

"How are you feeling, Ningan?" the stranger's voice echoes. "A little confused?"

"You could say that... Can you see my location?"

"Do you not recognise your surroundings yet?"

"Recognise this place?" Ningan sneers. "This is the Ghost Ship!"

"In time, in time." the voice assures him. "I recommend you take the door on the left. What's inside may shed a little light on the situation."

The conversation ceases and the Gossip Stone fades to be deposited back in the satchel. Ningan creeps cautiously down the corridor towards the door on the left. With a light touch of his fingers, he slowly turns the knob and makes his bold entrance.

The room is cast in darkness. Ningan stumbles about in panic at first, before eventually regaining his composure. Slow and cautious movements will allow for minimum damage. Logic tells him to leave, but his intuition tells him that there is something in this room which would perhaps provide him with a clue to Ricco's whereabouts.

Ningan decides that his best bet is to stay close to the edge of the room and find his way by running his hands along the walls. He feels his fingertips brush the ridges of book spines. He cannot read the titles in the perpetual darkness. What he needs is a light.

He desperately fumbles in his trusty satchel, and finally finds his lantern. He flicks the switch and ignites the flame inside. The circular wall of the room burns bright. Sure enough, it is a library, lined with bookcases that tower over him. Book, books, books, everywhere he looks. Where does he start?


	7. Chapter 7

Ningan squints at the spines. _Beasts From Beyond_ ; _The Ghost Hunter's Guide To Poes And Poltergeists_ ; _The Walls Have Jaws_. The titles are both tantalising and terrifying. Ningan cannot resist the urge to pluck one from the shelf.

As he opens the cover and turns the pages of _Underworld Escapades_ , he feels a sticky substance stain his fingers. In the light of the lantern, he discovers a dripping jet-black ink seeping from the pages. This is no good at all.

He attempts to close the book, but the ink continues to flow. It drips on the floor and trickles about his feet. Ningan kneels down to examine more closely. The ink forms the outline of a skull on the floorboards.

Suddenly, books begin to burst off the shelves. Their covers tear open and pages fly out, creating a swirling hurricane of yellow parchment. Ningan ducks his head in fear of the enchanted paper.

He crawls along the floorboards, sliding his fingers through the ink until he finds a single book lying open on the floor, unmoving. On the pages is a chart; not like the lunar chart, but an actual area map, depicting rooms and corridors branching out from one another. There are five floors in total. In the bottom right corner of the fourth floor is the emblem of a skull sealed in black ink.

What does this mean? The realisation hits him as he turns his head and spots an identical emblem on the floorboards behind him. This is a map of the Ghost Ship. The skull signifies his current location. Except for that, the map is rather bare. Still, it is better than nothing, and provides him with a basis for navigation.

Ningan grabs the page and rips it violently from the open book. At that moment, the paper whirlwind ceases, instead creating a snowfall of yellow parchment pieces. Now he has what he came for, he stands to his feet and returns to the corridor.

His eyes are firmly fixed upon the piece of parchment in his hand as he progresses to the opposite door. He is stopped in his tracks by a faint murmuring. It echoes through the halls, but in no coherent language.

"Who's there?" Ningan scans his surroundings, his lantern swinging wildly back and forth. But there is no response: just the whispers of the walls which encase him.

Ningan warily approaches the door and turns the knob. On the other side, a spiral staircase confronts him, leading down to the lower floor. According to the map, this was the second floor. Ningan pauses on the last step of the staircase as his eyes suddenly focus on two new symbols that have materialised on the parchment: demons with horns. This surely indicates danger ahead. He decides to extinguish his lantern and draw his daggers.


	8. Chapter 8

Ningan's head pokes around the corner vigilantly. There are two long shadows stretched along the wooden floor. They blink occasionally in the chandelier candlelight but are otherwise still. Ningan launches forward fearlessly into a front flip and lands lightly on both feet right before his opponents. When he brandishes his blades, he is disappointed to find no reaction.

Two tall and slender metallic aliens stand before him. In each hand, they hold long curved swords sharp enough to decapitate in one slice. Their bodies are armoured, with boots and gauntlets to match. A pair of demonic horns protrudes from their heads. They stand motionless, lifeless.

Ningan warily retracts his battle stance and stands to inspect these ghoulish spectres. Their skin is icy steel to the touch of his fingers. No expression on their faces: just holes for eyes that stare blankly into the abyss. There are other exits, and no hint of progress.

"Hello, Mister?" a child's voice calls.

Ningan's head swivels about, but there is no sign of life. Then it occurs to his to wield the Lens of Truth. Between the two Guards, a young boy stands, causing Ningan to jump out of his skin. He can be no more than eight years old, wearing leather boots which appear a little too big for him. His fringe forms a line across his brow, and his eyes look Ningan up and down.

"Can I help you, young man?" Ningan speaks clearly in his best child-friendly manner.

"I'm glad you finally noticed me." the boy replies. "I'm actually here to help _you_."

"How?"

"I have something you might want. But I'll only give it to you if you play with me."

"Oh come on, what could I possibly want from you?" Ningan sneers.

The boy says nothing, but reaches into his tunic and lifts a small rusty key into the air, tied to a piece of string which he wears around his neck. Ningan's eyes narrow at the sight. He tries to snatch the key from the child's grasp, but the boy's reflexes are supernaturally fast.

"No, no!" the boy teases. "You have to play the game to win the prize!"

Ningan grimaces. "What's the game?"

"Hide-and-seek." the boy grins darkly. "I'm hiding first."

The illusion suddenly vanishes from view. There is a metallic trembling as the two Guards either side of him come to life. Their eyes flash an infernal red as there swords slash through the air.

Ningan springs skyward to avoid their lunges and clings to the chandelier. He spins around and around, flicking his feet as he goes in order to knock each of the Guards one after the other. By some peculiar mechanism, the weight of his body pulling on the chandelier triggers the whole room to spin around. There is a dizzy frenzy as Ningan struggles to evade the swinging swords, and the Guards themselves struggle to stay steady on their feet.

The sickening motion stops. The Guards topple over like toy soldiers. Ningan quickly seizes the opportunity, drops to the floor and makes a break for the door.


	9. Chapter 9

He slams the door mercilessly behind him and recovers his breath after the unexpected attempt on his life. Soon it strikes him that his surroundings are unfamiliar. Instead of returning to the previous room, he has entered a new room: a grand open space with a huge rectangular banquet table, laid out with tall candlesticks, silver plates and cutlery.

The Gossip Stone glows in his pocket. "I see you've finally met the Guards of the Ghost Ship. You handled them pretty well."

"It was just a bit of luck." Ningan dismisses. "Who is this child? And why is that key so important?"

"The key that boy possesses is the key to answering the mystery of the Ghost Ship itself!" the Gossip Stone explains. "If you are to unlock the secrets of this place, you must find that child!"

"But he could be anywhere aboard this godforsaken hell-ship!" Ningan groans. "Maybe it's time I offered you a handy little piece of technology which will help you in your search..."

"That would be very helpful indeed..." Ningan mutters. "Where do I find it?"

"It sits in your very palm." the voice answers. "It is the Gossip Stone itself. In the right hands, it can be used as a dowsing device. The more it blinks, the closer you are to finding what you are searching for."

"So say I get the key...what does it unlock?"

"You may recall a door on the top floor of the vessel that was locked from the outside. Inside that room are the answers to all your questions."

The Gossip Stone fades. Ningan groans with frustration. Perhaps on the other side of the door he would find Ricco so they could both go home and forget all about this nightmare? Wishful thinking, he supposed.

The mystic blue light of the Gossip Stone blinks suddenly. Ningan bears it before him and follows the tempo of the glow.

The banquet table is draped in a torn and dusty grey tablecloth. His first instinct is to lift the tablecloth. Unsurprisingly, he finds no hidden child. His second instinct is to climb atop the table and march along it, checking each seat and even underneath the lid of each gallery dish.

"I know you're here somewhere, you brat." Ningan snarls. "Give up the ghost and hand me the key."

He kicks a candlestick in annoyance and it flies across the room. An invisible hand lifts it into the air and extinguishes the flame.

"I see you!" Ningan yells, and leaps from atop the table.

The candlestick drops to the floor just as he reaches it. One, two, three; the remaining candlesticks on the banquet table are put out and the room is plunged into darkness.

"Now you see me, now you don't!" the child's voice chuckles.

Ningan races to retrieve the lantern form his satchel. Once it is ignited, he plods cautiously along the carpet, calling into the blackout. "You might think you're spooking me with your tricks, but let me tell you; I was a kid once, and I used to play pranks. I know every trick in the book. And you know what they say; _you can't trick a trickster_."

The door on the other side of the hall swings open and shut. Ningan sprints across the room, determined to chase the snippet of light at the other end. He was not about to be undone by this imp of a ghost. Then there is the familiar unsettling sound of clanking metal. Ningan holds his breath: _the Guards_.


	10. Chapter 10

In the infinite gloom, it is impossible to see. Ningan retreats with his back against the wall. Without his eyes, his ears are all he can rely on.

A sword cascades through the blackness in a downwards motion. Ningan rolls against the wall just in time to witness it tear a hole in the carpet. The Guard's eyes glint with malice as they reflect the light of the lantern.

Without a second thought, he dashes forwards and dives under the table. Undercover, he may have a little time to plan his next move. Another sword strikes the surface of the table above; splinters of wood scatter everywhere. He decides to switch off his lantern in the hope the shadows will conceal him. The swords continue to strike relentlessly as the sound of iron footsteps closes in from either end of the table. He is well and truly surrounded. There's no escape. This is it. This is the end.

With a final frantic effort of madness, Ningan tugs the edge of the tablecloth and pulls it downwards. Various objects are sent tumbling off the tabletop, from cutlery to candlesticks. He gathers the tablecloth together into a bundle and emerges from his hiding place. Carelessly, he tosses the bundle towards his attacker. The bundle unwraps and the tablecloth covers the Guard like a sheet.

The monster becomes tangled in the dusty tablecloth, and starts slashing its sword wildly. Ningan uses the time he has bought to relight his lantern. He then grabs a nearby candlestick and uses the flame to light the wick.

In one last daring move, he tosses the blazing candle onto the tablecloth and watches as the fearsome soldier perishes in an inferno. Before the other Guard can come to its aid, Ningan proceeds to locate the door and makes a hazardous escape.


	11. Chapter 11

The Gossip Stone blinks ferociously. The impudent devil must reside in this very room: what appears to be a kitchen, with cupboards fixed to every wall, and a worktop bearing the sharpest knives.

Ningan ensures that he has escaped the wrath of the Guards before resuming his search. He opens every cupboard door, leaving not a single one untouched. He even goes as far as to slide every drawer open for thorough inspection. Nothing but pans and saucers.

A knife whizzes past his ears, propelling into the work surface. Ningan seizes a frying pan from the drawer and wields it as a makeshift shield.

"So you're out to kill me, are you?" Ningan hisses. "I'd like to see you try."

Plates fly out of the cupboards and frisbee towards him. Ningan dodges them one by one, letting them shatter against the wall behind him. Then, in the reflection of the frying pan, he spots the image of a boy standing on top of the shelf above him.

"Game over."

He swings the frying pan violently over his head and shatters the shelf in half. The imp wails as he hits the floor beneath Ningan's feet.

"No fair!" the kid whines. "You cheated with that stone of yours!"

"Fair is fair." Ningan spits, his palm open impatiently. "I found you. Now hand me that key."

The boy curls his lip as he rips the rusty key from its string and drops it into Ningan's hand. "You're no fun any more."

With that final cryptic message, the ghost disappears. No fun any more? Ningan has no time to ponder this childish tease as he opens his map. In order to reach the locked room, he would have to backtrack through all the previous rooms. This meant confronting the Guards once more. He deposits the key into his satchel along with his Gossip Stone and braces himself for the worst.


	12. Chapter 12

The door to the banquet hall creaks open. A nervous footstep lands softly on the carpet as Ningan enters with his daggers drawn.

Bizarrely, all it as it was. The table has been re-laid, with every plate, knife, fork and spoon positioned carefully in its correct seat. The candlesticks stand tall and blazing atop the smooth tablecloth. Two Guards stand at either end, eerily still. Yet this can only mean one thing. Ningan holds the Lens of Truth to his eye.

He leaps with fright at the sight of the table, filled with spectral diners, all dressed in formal attire; all eyes transfixed on the uninvited guest.

"Don't mind me..." Ningan says bashfully. "I'm just passing through..."

He strides brazenly amongst the audience of the dead, attempting to avoid their pale gaze. Not one of them speaks, but he can feel their soulless eyes piercing through him.

After what feels like an eternity, Ningan reaches the door at the other end and finds himself in the room with the chandelier. Once again, there is no apparent exit. Of course! He must swing from the chandelier in order to rotate the room back to its original state.

The ninja leaps up and grabs the base of the chandelier. There is a shift in the walls as the room spins around and around like a twisted fairground ride. Ningan lands upon the floor and tries the door.

However, he does not find himself back at the spiral staircase. This is a new room: a small compact room filled with buckets, brooms and mops. Was this some sort of store cupboard? A pile of crates standing on top of each other attracts his eye. He opens the lid with curiosity and discovers a box of unused candlesticks. In the next, clean bed sheets and pillows.

"Why don't you try looking _behind_ the boxes?" the voice of the Gossip Stone chimes.

Ningan heeds the Stone's advice and heaves the crates aside. Tucked away behind them is a large rectangular frame covered with a dusty sheet. Ningan tears the sheet away, unveiling a grand painting of a man in a red robe and a white beard. He observes the painting with fascination: its subject looks remarkably familiar...

"Step into it." the Stone commands.

"What?" Ningan retorts in disbelief.

"Trust me."

The mysterious voice has guided him thus far: who was he to deny further instruction?

Ningan moves his foot forward, expecting it to shred through the canvas. Instead, it falls straight through, like stepping into a river. Ningan yelps as he feels himself being submerged into the painting.

He emerges on the other side and falls flat onto the wooden floorboards. As he gradually becomes adjusted to his surroundings, he hears the sound of scratching above him. There is a familiar spinning wheel spinning away beside an empty stool.

Ningan jumps to his feet and brushes himself off. He then wields the Lens and greets the spinning maid.

"You're back again?" she moans. "I thought the Guards would have finished you off by now."

"They tried. Yet they were no match for me."

"Oh, there's still time dear..." she mutters knowingly. "There's still time..."

Ningan passes her by and returns to the Skulltala staircase.

"That painting was a portal, you see." the Gossip Stone explains. "It is connected to the painting you just fell through. Convenient, hmm?"

"Hmm..." Ningan nods as he approaches the locked door. He exchanges the Gossip Stone for the rusty key in his satchel. In the dim candlelight, he discovers a keyhole just below the doorknob. One flick of the wrist, and he would finally find Ricco and escape the Ghost Ship...


	13. Chapter 13

A rattle rings through the hall as the door unlocks. Ningan steps inside. The room is a study, shaped like an arc, with bookcases on either side. But the main attraction is the chipped wooden desk in the centre, which is adorned with two candlesticks and a throne-like seat of velvet.

"Ricco?" Ningan calls. His voice barely echoes off the scarlet walls. It occurs to him to wield the Lens of Truth and detect any spirits.

Sure enough, there is an apparition sitting at the desk between the two candlesticks; a man with a red robe and a white beard; the very same as the subject in the painting. Except this time, he wears a golden crown upon his head. His identity suddenly becomes clear.

"I-It's _you_..." Ningan stammers in awe. "B-But...you're _dead_..."

"That is correct, Ningan." the King of Hyrule nods with a chortle. "I'm surprised a man of your intellect hadn't figured it out by now."

"But...why here? On the Ghost Ship?"

"Why, Ningan, this is my home!" he declares. "What we see here is merely an illusion. The Ghost Ship will take on any form necessary to entice its visitors. And so on this occasion, the vessel has chosen to adopt the design of Hyrule Castle."

It all becomes clear: every room is familiar, from the study to the dining hall to the kitchen. He was a fool not to see it as soon as he set foot into the Ship's hold.

"It was I who was speaking to you through the Gossip Stone." the King explains. "Yet I too am a simple illusion. My spirit was sent to guide you on your journey of redemption. However, your quest is far from complete. Before you can leave the Ghost Ship, you must find what you came here for."

"Ricco..." Ningan murmurs. "But how do I find him?"

"Now you know the secret identity of the Ghost Ship, you know where your friend is imprisoned." "The dungeon..."

"You have all the knowledge you need, Ningan." the King smiles, and gestures behind him. Hanging from the wall is a painting of the Royal Hylian Crest. "Use this painting to access the lower floors of the Ghost Ship. I believe you will find what you desire."

Ningan takes a moment to process the information flooding into his mind, but there are still so many questions that require answers. These lingering thoughts are suddenly replaced by an incoherent murmuring. It's the whispering between the walls that he heard before.

"What's that noise?" Ningan demands answers from the King.

The King's face turns from one of regal composure to one of panic. "Ningan, there isn't much time! You have to go before it's too late!"

" _What is it?_ " Ningan repeats ferociously.

" _Go!_ " the ghost booms.

The image dematerialises as quickly as it appeared. The hissing in his ears grows louder and louder. Something is approaching. Curiosity may hold him back, but Ningan isn't stupid enough to ignore the warnings of His Majesty. He hurls himself onto the desk, and in a single triumphant leap, surges through the painting into the unknown.


	14. Chapter 14

Ningan manages to control his fall and lands into an impressive crouch. The first thing that confronts him is a shroud of purple fog which chokes the floorboards beneath his feet. Coughing and spluttering, he gets to his feet just in time to answer the Gossip Stone's call.

"Ningan..." the Hyrule King's voice sounds fuzzy with static. "The fog...see before you...created to banish spirits...block communication from beyond...I cannot talk to you...long...good luck...not listen to...voices in your head..."

The soft blue light of the Gossip Stone fades to black. Ningan pockets the useless device and assesses the situation. No guidance, even less vision than before, and to top it all, an unknown predator on his tail.

He extracts the map from his satchel. Horned heads appear all over the parchment, apparently guarding every room. The skull at the bottom of the map shows him standing on the first floor, but there is a basement below him, where Ricco undoubtedly hides in the dungeon.

Ningan steps forward into the bleak mist, waving his lantern about. For a moment, the fog clears, only to resettle beyond the lantern's light. He spots a door and ventures through it.

The room beyond is an open octagonal space; an arena filled with the deathly fog. Ningan gently closes the door and waits patiently for the clattering of metal armour. When the silence surprises him, he takes a few steps forward. As he edges further into the hall, the shadowy frames of paintings loom over him on every wall.

Ningan circles the hall completely, guided by the light of his lantern. He is surrounded by art pieces depicting various scenes. This is an art gallery. There are no more doors. Can he assume, therefore, that the paintings themselves are the portals to each room?

Ningan lifts the lantern to the closest one and inspects: it is an illustration of what appears to be a golden archway, guarded by two tall figures holding war hammers. Guards, perhaps? There is only one way to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

The cold hard marble sends shivers through his fingerless gloves. Ningan finds himself in totally new surroundings. No longer circled by paintings, he stands between two parallel lines of pews. Cloaked in the cursed fog, they are positioned facing an altar at the end of the room. A chapel?

He advances towards the altar to investigate when he notices the two gigantic metal Guards poised at either side. Their red eyes flash as they are alerted to his presence. Each carries not a sword, but a brutal-looking war hammer.

Ningan withdraws his daggers as the pair stomp murderously towards him. He hops onto a nearby wooden pew and onto one of their heads. The Guard swings its hammer violently back and forth, shattering the pew into a million splinters. Ningan takes a chance and impales the blades into each of its eyeholes. The Guard does not react, but tries to shake Ningan off like a pest. Ningan clings on to its horns as it continues to knock pews about on its path of destruction. Are these monsters truly indestructible?

In Ningan's lapse of concentration, he fails to notice the advancement of the second Guard. Just in time, he dodges the head of its hammer as it zooms past him. It impacts onto its comrade's head, sending it flying straight off its neck. Ningan's jaw drops in amazement as the head bounces along the tiles and its armour falls apart. The Guard drops its weapon in defeat and lies in pieces.

That's it! The only thing that can destroy these titans is each other!

With combined wit and speed, Ningan snatches the Guard's abandoned war hammer. It is a struggle, but he is able to carry it with both hands. One fatal swing and Ningan smites the surviving soldier so that its armour fragments into a thousand pieces. Ningan surrenders the hammer and beams with self-congratulation.

The chapel air becomes clear as the fog lifts. The marble is now a dazzling white, and the place appears as a blessed sanctuary from the horrors outside.

"Hello?" a female voice echoes. "Is somebody there?"

Ningan retrieves the Lens of Truth from his satchel. At the altar, the pale image of a woman in a white gown appears, looking scared and confused. Ningan approaches her politely.

"My name is Ningan." he introduces himself. "Yours?"

The woman hesitates as her eyes widen at the sight of him. She glides down from the altar and circles him with curiosity. Ningan watches her warily as she inspects him from every angle.

"You're...alive..." she murmurs in fascination.

"Yeah, and I want to stay that way." he grunts. "Could you please stop staring at me? It's creepy."

"I apologise. It's just that I haven't seen anyone living in such a long time." She stops in front of him to greet him properly. "My name is Imogen. It's nice to meet you, Ningan. Were you the one who lifted the fog?"

"I guess so." Ningan shrugs.

"Amazing..." she breathes. "So you defeated the Guards? Single-handedly? I have never witnessed anything like it. You are truly one-of-a-kind..." "Do you think you could tell me how to get to the dungeon from here?"

"The _dungeon_?" Imogen's mouth opens. "You're heading to the _dungeon_?"

"I have to rescue my friend." he explains. "He's trapped down there."

"I would love to help you, I would," she sighs. "But entrance to the dungeon is forbidden..."

"Forbidden? According to who?"

Imogen's eyes dart about the walls of the chapel, as though they are watching her every word. She leans into Ningan's ear and whispers. " _The Nightmare_."


	16. Chapter 16

Ningan frowns and recoils from her frosty breath. "I don't understand."

"The Nightmare is the demon that watches over the Ghost Ship." she elaborates. "It steers the direction of travel, shapes the ever-changing architecture, and controls the movements of its minions. It reigns over everything."

"So why are we permitted everywhere but the dungeon?"

"Because that is where the Nightmare keeps its treasure: objects of others' desire. What lies in the dungeon is what attracts travellers from all over. When the travellers board the ship, they search for an entrance to the dungeon. Try they might, but they will always fall at the hands of the Guards. And when they do, the Nightmare arrives to consume their souls..." "But you know the way to the dungeon, don't you Imogen?"

"Of course I know the way! I've haunted these halls for eons! But even I cannot enter: the Nightmare has cast a seal over the door that neither dead nor living can pass through."

"We'll see about that..." Ningan growls with determination. "Now show me the way."

"You are a fool with courage and ambition." Imogen shakes her head. "But I will accompany you to the dungeon."

"You want to come with me?"

"The dead have desires too!" she exclaims. "The Nightmare has stolen something very precious from me. Should I help you break the curse and enter the dungeon, I wish to claim my prize."

"Fair enough." Ningan nods. "Then promise you'll stay with me; protect me from the Guards and direct me the whole way. I have trust issues regarding ghosts."

He extends his hand for a handshake. Imogen reaches for it only for her hand to slip through his skin. The two eye each other irritably before breaking into laughter.

"That reminds me; there's just one problem..." Imogen adds. "The living cannot pass through walls, as the dead cannot pass through fog."

"That is a problem..." Ningan ponders as he recalls the fog that shrouds the gallery of paintings. Then he has an idea. "Take my lantern. It disperses the fog momentarily."

Ningan retrieves the lantern from his satchel. The ghost holds it before telekinetically: It hovers spookily in midair, casting a small pool of light on the tiles.

"Meet me in the art gallery." Ningan orders. Imogen nods obediently. He retreats from the chapel back through the painting.


	17. Chapter 17

Once again, he finds himself submerged in fog as he counts the paintings on the walls of the art gallery. Six more paintings to investigate. Where would they lead?

Imogen's ghost appears beside him carrying Ningan's lantern; shining like a shield of light which protects her from her harm.

"In order to break the curse, you must lift the fog from each of the seven rooms on this floor." Imogen explains. "To do that, you must defeat the Guards in each room and free the spirits trapped inside."

"One down, six to go." Ningan declares. "Let's do this."

The unlikely duo approaches the second painting in line: it depicts a friendly landscape scene with what appear to be goats grazing in a meadow.

"This should be interesting..." Ningan smirks as he enters the artwork.

Unlike the sunny farmland haven he was hoping for, Ningan is greeted with a misty garden dotted with withering shrubbery and wilting flowers. There is no ceiling: just an overcast sky that seems to hang lower than the roof that should be there.

"The Castle courtyard..." he sighs at the scene of decay. Once upon a time, he and Princess Zelda would play in the gardens on sunny summer days, joyful and carefree as children without worry.

"My presence is protecting you from the Guards that patrol this area." Imogen reminds him. "Locate the Guards and launch your attack before they have time to react."

Ningan nods and draws his daggers as he steps into the mist. To his dismay, he is confined by a maze of hedges. He beckons Imogen to follow with the lantern in order to illuminate the path. Left, then right, then right, then left again until they find themselves at a horizontal junction.

"There!" they point simultaneously in opposite directions. At each end of the junction, there is a Guard with empty eyes carrying a spear, standing to attention.

"Which one will you attack first?" Imogen asks eagerly.

"Why not both?"

"But how?"

"You'll see." Ningan leers. "Now vanish!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Ningan urges her.

The ghost reluctantly disappears from sight. The lantern tumbles through the air as the Guards come to life. They lock their sights on Ningan and point their spears. Ningan crouches down to collect the lantern as they accelerate towards him. He calculates their velocity in his head and counts; three, two, one...

Ningan springs into the hedge as the two goliaths collide with a mighty crash. Their spears pierce one another's armour, resulting in simultaneous annihilation. Ningan pokes his head out of the hedge to inspect the damage and hops out.

"Success!" he cheers.

"Not quite." Imogen chimes, appearing beside him. "I sense another Guard in the area."

Ningan grumbles as he snatches one of the steel spears from the ground. It feels much lighter than the hammer in the chapel, giving him confidence. The pair progress further into the fog-filled maze until they reach the centre. There, they find a monumental sized marble statue erected on a pedestal. Guarding the grand idol is a lone soldier, wielding a barbaric thorny club. Ningan compares the monstrous weapon to the slender spear in his hands.

"You can do this, Ningan." Imogen encourages him. "Remember, combat is not about might; it's about skill."

She evaporates into air, leaving Ningan to brave the barbarous Guard. Its eyes flash as it elevates its club into the air. One fell swoop leaves a crater in the illusionary soil. Ningan ducks for cover behind the marble statue, hoping it will shield him. Instead, the statue's head soars over him into the fog, never to be seen again.

Valiantly, Ningan emerges from behind the pedestal and stabs at the Guard with his spear. The spear doesn't reach far enough, and in its manic club-swinging frenzy, the Guard disarms him. The spear rockets backwards into the sky, out of view and out of reach. Without a weapon, there is no other option: run.


	18. Chapter 18

Ningan sprints as fast as he possibly can back into the refuge of the hedge maze. He can hear the earthshaking footfalls of the Guard not too far behind him. What to do?

"Ningan!" Imogen's voice cries. "The other spear!"

Ningan continues through the mystic maze in search of the missing spear. No matter where he looks, his vision is clouded by fog. Behind him, the earth is being ripped from the ground, hedge leaves are being torn from their branches as the Guard embarks on his crusade.

He trips and falls into the fog. At his feet is a glimmering silver spear. As his hand reaches to grab it, the club impacts the earth at his feet. Ningan rolls over to dodge the attack and grips the spear at the same time.

Sprinting and sprinting, he can feel his lungs failing him just as he arrives back at the centre of the maze. He can feel the Guard hot on his tail and pulls himself up onto the headless statue's pedestal. From this vantage point, he spots the red glint of the Guard stomping up the path. Ready; aim; fire.

The spear propels through the air like a javelin and pierces the Guard straight between the eyes. The light fades from its sockets as the titan topples to the ground. The fog finally lifts over the garden. Ningan is too busy trying to catch his breath to celebrate.

"Good work, Ningan." Imogen smiles.

As the shadows retreat from around the remains of the statue, another apparition appears: this time a soldier, dressed in the military uniform of the Royal Hylian Forces. Ningan observes the Royal Hylian Crest on his armour and feels a pang in his heart. He looks so much like...

The silent soldier greets them with a bow then vanishes altogether. Ningan stares at the vacant space for a moment, mute. Imogen gently guides him back through the leafy labyrinth as they return to the hall of paintings.

"You seemed a little distracted back there." she infers. "May I ask what's bothering you?"

"Nothing..." he mutters.

Ningan dismisses her pitiful looks and approaches the next painting. This one is a portrait of a bronze suit of armour. It wields a sharpened battleaxe that appears to lunge through the canvas.

"I'll meet you on the other side." Imogen nods as Ningan boldly steps into his next trial.


	19. Chapter 19

It is a square-shaped room, with four concrete pillars supporting the ceiling. All around him are suits of armour, swords, shields, weapons which hang from the walls or are contained in glass cases. This is the Castle armoury.

In the very centre of the room is a single Guard. In the grip of its gauntlet, a steel ball-and-chain.

"Just one." Imogen states. "This shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Ningan whips his daggers from his belt. "Easy."

Imogen gives him an assertive nod and fades into the fog. The sound of trembling armour echoes across the room. The Guard awakens.

The ball-and-chain hurtles towards him. Ningan rolls behind the pillar and watches in terror as the weapon leaves a deep dent in the spot he once stood. The ball shoots back into the steely arms of the Guard before he can launch his own counterattack. He figures his daggers will be largely ineffective against this abomination, and so he takes a quick glance about the room for another more apt weapon. Swords, shields, evens arrows...none of them would even scratch the brute. What other option did he have?

"Remember Ningan," the wise voice of Imogen's spirit echoes. "You must find a way to use the Guard's weapon against itself."

There is a horrendous crash, followed by a crack. The pillar behind him begins to crumble upon impact. Ningan doesn't hasten to get up and go before the structure topples on top of him. The Guard marches towards him with intent. There's no cover except for the remaining three pillars. Although not even the obstruction of the pillars will save him now. Or will they?

Ningan sidesteps behind the crumbling pillar and waits for the inevitable crash. The ball-and-chain strikes the pillar, forming further cracks in the marble. Again and again, the Guard pummels the pillar relentlessly. Once more should do it...

The pillar finally gives way. Ningan uses all his might to kick it in the direction of the Guard before falling backwards into a suit of armour. The Guard stands helplessly as the pillar cascades down upon it. As it lies trapped beneath its enormous weight, Ningan grasps the ball-and-chain. There isn't much time: the Guard is gradually emerging from its rubble prison. Ningan gathers his remaining strength to lift the ball-and-chain into his arms. It feels like the burden of the entire world in his hands, sending a burning agony up his arms. Ningan bites his lip and bears the pain and he staggers over to the Guard. The red eyes look up to him as he drops the entire weight mercilessly upon its head.

The metallic crunching sound signifies its death. Ningan drops to the floor beside it, physically defeated and out of breath as the fog retreats. "How many more?" he pants as Imogen stands over him. "Four rooms left to go." she informs him.

He gazes up at the ceiling, exhausted and fed-up. Maybe Ricco wasn't worth all this effort after all...

"Please don't give up!" Imogen pleads. "I really believe you are the only one who can conquer the Ghost Ship and free us all!"

"It's true." a rough voice agrees. A woman clad in full battle gear looms over his motionless body. "It's in your blood."

"Who the hell are you?" Ningan scowls at the ghostly stranger. "And what do you know of my heritage?"

The soldier ignores his interrogations and dissolves.

"Come on, Ningan." Imogen beckons him. "Four more rooms. Then you can break the curse and claim your prize."

'Prize', Ningan scoffed in his head. A retired naval officer with an unhealthy obsession with mythical treasures. Despite his doubts, the words of the King are still instilled in the back of his mind: _This is a chance to redeem yourself_.


	20. Chapter 20

Ningan lands upon a carpeted floor. Unlike the bare decor of the armoury, this room appears rather lavish, with a vanity and a four-poster bed. Perhaps this was an imitation of the master bedroom, of which Ningan had never entered during his days in Hyrule Castle.

"I cannot detect any Guards in this area..." Imogen expresses concern. "Though the lingering fog still means I cannot roam here. I sense a spirit in distress."

There is a latticed bay window which stretches the entire width of the room. Ningan peers out and sees the vast array of turrets and spires below him, poking through the veil of mist. He has arrived at the highest point in the Castle. But with no Guards to battle, what is his purpose here?

"Search the vicinity." Imogen urges. "Perhaps you will find something of interest?"

Ningan welcomes the break from combat as he digs through the chest-of-drawers. Nothing but dusty clothes and folded bed sheets. The vanity tells a similar story of empty perfume bottles and hairbrushes with curling bristles.

He sits upon the velvet-cushioned stool with a sigh of surrender. "I don't understand...I want to leave this place."

His shadowed eyes stare back at him through the mirror. His pale skin glows a ghoulish white in the darkness. Was the Ghost Ship taking its toll on his appearance? It felt like the life was being gradually sucked out of him. Maybe he would eventually become one of the many wandering spirits aboard this purgatory...

"Ningan, here!" Imogen calls.

Ningan pulls his gaze away from his reflection and spins round on the stool. "What is it? Have you found something?"

Her phantom finger points to the pillow which lies on the bed. Ningan investigates for himself and finds an unopened envelope. Imogen holds the lantern above for him to read.

 _Dear Impa,_

 _I am writing to you to apologise for my rather unreasonable behaviour as of recent. I understand that we have never truly seen eye-to-eye since my marriage to His Majesty, and I have been rude and unpleasant towards you for no apparent reason. This apology comes from the bottom of my heart, and I am honestly grateful for all you have done for my family, and all you will continue to do as our most loyal servant._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _The Queen of Hyrule._


	21. Chapter 21

The words struggle to pass through Ningan's lips. "What...What on earth?"

"What's wrong? What is it?" Imogen pipes.

"This letter is addressed to my mother...from the Queen of Hyrule..."

"Nice to meet you too." a feminine voice speaks. In their bewilderment, Ningan and Imogen fail to notice the clearing of the fog which surrounds them. A lady in a long purple dress and a tiara atop her head sits on the bed beside him.

"Are you...the Queen of Hyrule?" Ningan asks uncertainly. "Zelda's mother?"

"Indeed." she nods with a smile. "And you must be the son of Impa. Henceforth, you have broken the curse placed upon me by opening that letter."

"Could you please elaborate, Your Majesty?" he says, still puzzled.

"Your mother and I had a complicated relationship." the Queen confesses. "She was always present, from my wedding to my death. It always seemed to me that she was interfering; always turning up uninvited, always on standby when she wasn't needed. I grew frustrated with her on multiple occasions. I didn't trust her. Once I even tried to banish her from the Castle altogether. Then one night, I had a dream. A vision, which showed Impa and a young girl. I watched her care for the girl, and teach her with patience and skill. It was then apparent that this girl was my own daughter, and Impa was performing the tasks that I would be unable to do myself in my absence. Her loyalty was revealed, and I was overcome with regret. As I awoke, I transferred my thoughts to paper, and placed them in an envelope. Unfortunately, the envelope was never opened after I passed. Until now."

"And because of my blood, only I could break the curse..." Ningan concludes.

"Exactly." the Queen nods. "My spirit is free from troubles, and I can finally leave this place. But first, I must tell you this, Ningan: just because you did a bad thing, it doesn't make you a bad person. Only when you realise this can you be free from your own ghosts."

"Not to be rude, Your Majesty, but how can you possibly know these things about me?" he frowns. "We've never even met.

"My spirit has haunted Hyrule Castle for many years. I watched you grow and watched you leave. I know you just as well as my husband did. And I know you have your mother's blood."

The Queen vanishes. Ningan sits quiet for a moment as he takes in all that he has learnt from this letter.

"Ningan?" Imogen pipes again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah..." he dismisses her as he rises to his feet. "Come on; we still have three more rooms to go."


	22. Chapter 22

The next painting is one of a sunlit sky. The pair emerge from it to discover a room filled with a variety of musical instruments; a grand piano, a line of strings from a cello to a double bass, woodwind instruments standing upright in a rack, and of course, a drum kit.

How peculiar, Ningan thinks: not once had he ventured into the Castle's music room, though he knew of its existence. He had never been musically gifted nor interested during his time there.

The situation becomes further questionable as he notices the Guard standing tall against the back wall, wielding not a weapon but a silver horn.

"Fitting." Ningan states. "Though not exactly threatening."

"This battle will no doubt prove even more challenging than the last." Imogen predicts. "Remember how you struggled to defeat the Guard with its ball-and-chain? Without a weapon, how can you possibly defeat this one?"

Ningan chews his lip as he ponders the possibilities. "I'll think of something."

"If you need any assistance, please do not hesitate to summon me." she nods, and departs from the scene.

The Guard's body shakes as it springs to life. Ningan adopts his battle-stance and waits for his opponent to strike. The titan raises its glimmering horn to its invisible lips. A loud and terrifying screech erupts from its end. Ningan shields his ears, expecting the walls to shatter around him.

From the depths of the fog, shadows rise, taking the forms of many little arachnids: Gohma Larva. From the ceiling, a shroud of bat-like creatures descends upon him: Keese. The music room has become a hellish menagerie of beasts all set upon their prey.

Ningan's daggers slash through the air in desperation as the army of monsters advances without end. The Guard stands immobile and unthreatened as its minions carry out its duty.

"Imogen!" he calls into the fog. "There's too many of them! What do I do?"

"Hold on Ningan!"

No sooner does her reply echo before a pair of wooden drumsticks darts across the length of the room, impaling the Keese as they soar towards him. Ningan continues to battle the Gohma crawling around his feet just as the horn sounds once more, summoning yet another battalion of beasts.

"It's no good! They just keep coming!"

An acoustic guitar glides spookily towards the Guard and strikes its clenched fist. The horn is knocked from its grasp and sent tumbling into the fog.

"I can't possess the horn!" Imogen yells. "Grab it!"

Ningan leaps over a bunch of Gohma and dives across the floor. His outstretched hand snatches the horn. The Guard marches at a ferocious pace. Holding the horn between two daggers, he wonders what would happen...


	23. Chapter 23

With the mouthpiece pressed to his lips, Ningan blows. The screeching is intensified in his own ears. The fog parts as a skeletal being appears wielding a sword and a shield: a Stalfos. Its jaw twists into a grimace as it focuses on its enemy target. Ningan draws his daggers ready to attack when the Stalfos turns and positions itself fearlessly between him and the advancing Guard.

"Whoa..." Ningan exclaims as the Stalfos proceeds to strike the armour with its sword. A mercenary of his very own. But no matter how many times it slashes and stabs, its attacks are ineffective.

"The Guard can only be killed with its own weapon!" Imogen's voice reminds him.

Ningan grips the horn with both hands and charges into the heated battle. While the Guard is distracted by its unexpected opponent, Ningan clubs it over the head with the horn. The head comes clean off and the armour falls to pieces. The beast is dead.

The remaining creatures retreat into the darkness as the mist lifts and a haunting melody begins to play on the grand piano. The loyal Stalfos decays to nothing more than a pile of bones. Ningan looks to the empty piano stool and back again, only to find two ghostly figures standing before him: two moustached men, wearing caps and waving conductor's batons.

"I know you guys!" Ningan cries. "You're the Composer Brothers! Your pictures are all over the Castle!"

The brothers refuse to respond as they immerse themselves in the sound of the string quartet playing in the background. The eerie orchestra mounts to a crescendo, then ceases, as silence descends once more.

"Another spirit freed!" Imogen smiles. "We're so close to breaking the curse!"

"It has just occurred to me that all the spirits aboard this ship seem to be late residents of the old Hyrule Castle..." Ningan observes. "In which case, were you too once a resident of Hyrule Castle, Imogen?"

"Once upon a time..." she sighs. "But that's another story. We have work to do."

Ningan's pressing questions would have to wait as they investigate the next painting: a staircase leading to a coliseum-shaped building with six golden emblems reaching out from the centre. Its grand scale is one which he has never seen before, and he wonders where in the world a monumental structure that size could lie. However, there is no time to waste, and so he hurtles himself through the canvas into the mystery of what lies on the other side.


	24. Chapter 24

A rectangular table is laid out before them, with six seats aligned symmetrically around the edges. This is a room he does recognise: the Castle's conference room, where the Royal Council would meet to discuss Hyrule's politics. As a founding member of the Council, he had spent many hours here talking over the reforms which would be implemented since Ganondorf's execution.

Once again, there is no Guard here, though Ningan is too swept away with nostalgia to care. He glides towards the table and strokes the chipped wooden surface. Each vacant seat ought to be filled with the body of a friend; but here, he is alone in the fog.

Just to the right of the head of the table was his designated seat, right beside Princess Zelda. Going round anticlockwise was Ezra, the Royal Scholar, followed by the guest seat (which remained empty most of the time). Then was the Royal Diplomat, Dakota, and finally, the Royal Commander, Laurel. These were once his beloved companions, who accompanied him on a journey halfway round the world. He missed them dearly. Alas, fate intervened, and their expedition was abandoned, the group disbanded.

Reminiscing old times, Ningan pulls his chair out from under the table and sat down upon it. There is a flash of light as the fog is whisked away by a powerful gust. Ningan clings to the seat until the gale subsides. Around him, five masked faces glare at him.

"W-Who are you?" Ningan stammers, alarmed by their sudden appearance.

The spirit seated at the head of the table speaks through its mask. "We are known as the Ancient Ones."

"Long ago, we watched over the land you call home." another adds.

"Our duties have since passed to our descendants." a third joins.

"Yet we have been summoned here to perform one final task." the fourth spirit explains.

"To decide the fate of Ningan, the Lone Ninja." the fifth declares.

"My fate?" Ningan cries. "What do you have to do with my fate?"

"Your fate concerns the whole of Hyrule." the first Ancient One responds.

"And your ancestors have shown concern about the path you've been walking of late."

"But my fate is _my_ concern!" Ningan protests.

"You know very well of your importance in this world." the third spirit speaks plainly.

"You have known since you first discovered your heritage."

"It's in your blood."

Ningan folds his arms and sighs. "Then what is it you have to tell me?"

"This meeting does not concern the past."

"It concerns the future."

"And where you go once you leave this place."

"If I ever leave this place..." Ningan corrects them.

"When you leave this place," the fourth spirit reiterates. "You must return to Hyrule."

"Fulfil the destiny given to you."

"Could you be a little clearer?" Ningan asks. "How am I supposed to find my way back?"

"Fate will guide you." the second spirit answers bluntly.

"Meeting adjourned." the spirit at the head of the table concludes.

With a gust of wind, the five masked ghosts vanish. Ningan sits alone surrounded by empty seats.

"What happened?" Imogen's presence frightens him. "I lost touch with you once the fog disappeared."

"Do you know of the Ancient Ones, Imogen?"

" _The Ancient Ones_?" she gasps. " _The Six Sages of Hyrule_?"

"Six?" Ningan frowns. "I thought there were only five..."


	25. Chapter 25

The very last painting in the gallery is a very clear illustration of Hyrule Castle itself: from its gleaming white marble walls to its blue slate roofs, each colour appears life-like and precise.

"This is it, Ningan!" Imogen beams. "The last room! After this, we will have broken the curse!"

The ninja and the ghost enter the painting, leaving the gallery behind them. On the other side is a room which is instantly recognisable: a grand hall with tapestries hanging from every wall, each bearing the scarlet Royal Crest. There is a red carpet laying the path to a golden throne. The path is guarded by two rows of three Guards each, all wielding swords. On the throne is another Guard, distinctly different from the others in its gleaming golden armour, wielding a fatal axe.

"This is it..." Imogen breathes. "The final battle..."

Ningan spins his daggers cockily in his hands. "I'm ready."

"Good luck." she says, and fades from view.

The throne room comes alive with the noise of seven suits of armour activating. The six silver Guards advance towards him at a rapid pace. Like a fearless and daring fool, Ningan rolls brazenly into battle. He knows that his daggers are redundant and useless against their sturdy shells, but he has a strategy.

He keeps those armed with swords at bay, letting them lunge at the air inches away from his chest. The golden Guard rises from its throne and strides slowly down the red carpet.

"Come on, a little faster now..." Ningan urges he continues to play with the inferiors that circle him.

Eventually, the superior Guard reaches the scene. Ningan hops into the centre of the circle and directly confronts their leader. The Guard raises its giant axe above its head, enraged. Ningan ducks to the floor. The battleaxe swings once then swings twice, just missing his head, but nevertheless destroying its pawns in the process.

"And then there was one."


	26. Chapter 26

Ningan snatches one of the swords which lie scattered in the fog. As he grips it in both hands, the Guard's axe slams into the ground beside him, leaving a crack in the floor. Ningan rolls to avoid further attack until he finds his feet. After a few tugs, the Guard frees its weapon from the crack, and turns to face him.

The two combatants stand directly opposite each other, ready for the final battle. The blades clash as they circle around and around. In its frustration, the Guard turns to another tactic and swings vertically rather than horizontally. Ningan dives to the side. The axe digs itself into the floor once more, providing just a little time for Ningan to sprint behind the Guard.

With one final triumphant stab, Ningan's sword impales the Guard through the back. The Guard fails to even remove its weapon as it falls to pieces pathetically. Ningan tosses the sword carelessly aside as the fog retracts.

"Yes, Ningan!" Imogen cries. "You did it! You broke the curse!"

Both their gazes turn to the throne at the end of the red carpet. A body of golden armour sits majestically in its seat. At first, Ningan brandishes his dagger, believing it to be the Guard resurrected, but Imogen halts him.

"Ningan, it's a spirit!" Ningan sheathes his daggers reluctantly as the ghost rises from its seat.

"Ningan..." a man's voice speaks. "The Lone Ninja..."

"Who's asking?" he says, still on guard.

The golden warrior approaches him in strides. His helmet is crested with three curved horns. Beneath it is a glimpse of a pale-bluish face with hollow eyes. "I was summoned by destiny herself. It seems you have finally attained the courage to face your fears and free the spirits imprisoned aboard this ship."

"What would _you_ know of my fears?" Ningan snarls.

"I understand what true courage looks like." the ghost replies. "Courage is not the absence of fear. It's not being completely unafraid. Courage is having fears. Courage is having doubts. Lots of them. Courage is living in spite of those things that scare you to death."

"I think I know who you are..." Imogen murmurs.

The noble warrior nods. "Then you know my purpose." He turns back to Ningan. "Congratulations on your achievements. Your quest is almost complete. Good luck on your journey to Hyrule. Perhaps we shall meet again."

The spectral soldier takes a sincere bow to the floor before his golden armour fades into nothing.

"Who was that?" Ningan turns to Imogen.

Suddenly, a sound echoes around the hall: whisperings and mutterings which he thought he had abandoned back in the King's study. Now, they were back to haunt him. Imogen's face turns to panic.

"It's here..." her voice quivers. " _The Nightmare_..."

"What are we waiting for?" Ningan yells. "Let's go!"

He sprints for the painting and hurls himself into it to escape the voices in his head which grow ever louder, ever closer.

Beyond the painting, he lands back on the tiled floor of the gallery. The fog has cleared, and now the floor is finally visible. The ground trembles beneath his feet, and he grips the wall to keep steady. The tiles fall away around him, opening the way to the abyss. They form a spiralling staircase which spans the entire room. Ningan peers down into the darkness; so deep he cannot see where the staircase leads.

"The entrance to the dungeon!" Imogen shouts. "We have to hurry! The Nightmare is coming!"

Side by side, they scurry down the staircase into the shadows. With every step, they hear the hissing of the faceless beast fast approaching.


	27. Chapter 27

At the base of the staircase, Ningan and Imogen find themselves confronted with a single iron door. Ningan does not hesitate in opening it as Imogen waves the lantern behind her.

"It knows we're here!" Imogen warns. "It's coming!"

Out of nowhere, the eerie blue light of the Gossip Stone begins to blink. Ningan retrieves it from his satchel and listens.

"I knew you would be able to lift the curse!" the King's voice applauds. "You've well and truly earned your prize!"

"The Nightmare is coming!" Ningan interrupts.

The voice transforms from celebration to command. "You must escape this Ship as fast as you can. I'll set the Gossip Stone to track your friend to speed-up the task of finding him."

The conversation ceases abruptly as the Gossip Stone continues to flash. Ningan steals the lantern from Imogen's grasp and leads the way into the darkness. There are cells either side of them. Ningan lifts the lantern to each door and observes jagged skeletons and rotting corpses slumped against the bare walls.

"Finally!" Imogen cheers randomly, and excitedly passes through a wall on the opposite side.

"Have you found him?" Ningan calls, but Imogen fails to respond. Alone, he continues down the corridor, still wary of the approaching Nightmare as he concentrates upon the blinking blue light in his palm. Eventually, the Gossip Stone flashes wildly. Ningan unlocks the iron door to the cell in front of him and steps inside.

He casts the lantern into the corner. There he discovers a cowering ball in a navy blue coat.

"Ricco!" he calls into the cell.

A pair of terrified white eyes glance up. "Ningan?" he croaks.

Ningan places the lantern upon the stone cold floor and crouches down beside him. "Come on, we need to get out of here!"

The warm glow vanishes from the room as the lantern mysteriously extinguishes. The sole source of light is the rapid blinking of the Gossip Stone. The pair of them remain deathly still in the suffocating gloom. Ningan silently reaches for the daggers in his belt.


	28. Chapter 28

There is a deadly crash. Ricco shrieks as Ningan lifts the Gossip Stone to the sound. A pair of red eyes look back into his through a black helmet. A Guard?

The blinking light makes the scene appear like a horrific series of pictographs as the action unfolds. Ricco attempts to crawl towards the open door. He screams in horror as it slams shut. The black-armoured Guard grips Ningan's throat with an iron fist. He struggles and squirms against the wall as the Gossip stone gradually slips from his grasp. Ricco stands paralysed, frozen with fear and overall useless. The monster's grip tightens. Ningan feels his oesophagus compress under the strain, the air fast escaping his lungs.

The door bursts open. The Guard's head twists round at a sharp one-hundred-and-eighty-degree angle. There is a wave of blinding light which dazzles the whole room. Ricco shields his eyes. Piece by piece, the Guard evaporates into tiny black particles.

Ningan's throat is released. He lies on the floor, gasping for breath as the light gradually fades. Standing in the doorway is a tall woman with platinum-blonde hair and a long white priestess gown; vaguely recognisable except for the book held in her hands.

"...Imogen?" Ningan croaks as he rubs his throbbing throat.

"I'm back." she smiles brightly in the light of the lantern. "Sorry for disappearing on you. I just had to go and fetch something: namely, my body."

Ricco stands between the unlikely pair, glancing back and forth as he tries to interpret the situation. "What just happened?"

"Allow me to explain everything." another familiar voice sounds. All three of them turn to see the ghost of the Hyrule King. "Ningan here has traversed the entire Ghost Ship from top to bottom, overcoming every obstacle in his way and solving every mystery: all in aid of yourself, young man."

icco turns to Ningan. Ningan nods casually, brushing himself down as he gets up. Ricco runs over and unexpectedly embraces him with a kiss on the lips.

Ningan, taken totally by surprise, gradually removes himself from Ricco's arms and pats his shoulders kindly. "Thank you. But what about _you_ , Imogen?"

"My body lay in the dungeon all along." she explains. "All I needed to do was find it. Now I'm back, alive and well."

"Imogen was once a servant of my ancestors." the King adds. "She fled Hyrule long ago to escape an ongoing witch-hunt which endured throughout Hyrule's Civil War."

"So you're a _witch_?" Ricco gasps.

" _Mage_." she corrects him. "I visited the Ghost Ship in search of knowledge. However, I was imprisoned here and left to die. Fortunately, I managed to cast a spell which preserved my body in a perfect state after death. Once my spirit was restored in my body, I was resurrected. That's when I found you under attack from the Nightmare and managed to cast a banishing spell just in time."

"Thank you." Ningan nods sincerely. "You saved my life."

"You saved mine!" Imogen insists. "Besides, the real rescue came from the book!"

She presents the book in her hands: a dark blue leather cover bearing the golden symbol of a weeping eye. The Eye of Truth.

"Where did you get that?" Ningan interrogates her.

"It's a family heirloom," Imogen answers. "Passed down through generations of my tribe."

" _Your tribe_? _The Sheikah_?"

Imogen nods. The King looks between the two of them and laughs. "It seems as though you've finally found that which you desire, Ningan. The Ghost Ship has served you well."

"I'm not one to often interrupt," Ricco pipes. "But could we please get off this godforsaken vessel?"

"No problem at all, young man." the King smiles. "The three of you no doubt have lots to talk about." He addresses Ningan directly. "Now that you have completed your quest, you know where you must go. I can guide you no further from here, and so I must depart to the afterlife. Let our destinies finally be fulfilled. Farewell."

The ghost vanishes from existence. A mystical fog creeps over them, immersing them completely until all three black out.


	29. Chapter 29

Ricco's wooden dinghy arrives on the shores of Oblimos. The three of them disembark at the dock in front of the boathouse just as dawn breaks on the horizon.

"So you're dead...but you're alive?" Ricco still struggles to grasp the concept of resurrection.

"Yes." Imogen nods. "I must be centuries old, but alive nonetheless. Also totally lost. Where are we?"

"This is Oblimos." Ningan informs her. "Somewhere on the south-west coast."

"I see...perhaps a navigation spell is in order..."

"You can navigate yourself from here?" Ningan exclaims. "Do you think you could get us back to Hyrule?"

"No problem! I'm sure I saved it somewhere..." Imogen scavenges through the pages of her spell book. "You'd better say your goodbyes while I cast the spell."

Ningan waits patiently at the edge of the dock for Ricco to tie his dinghy up. For almost a year now, he has been under Ricco's care; the ex-naval officer who kept him fed and gave him shelter. Ningan had always been fascinated by his way of life; peaceful and tranquil, always in search of a daring adventure. Secretly, he envied Ricco and his easy life of retirement. But one aspect he certainly did not envy was his solitude. Was that something they perhaps shared?

"I'm sorry you didn't find what you were looking for on the Ghost Ship." Ningan shrugs apologetically.

"I can safely say I won't be returning there any time soon!" Ricco shakes the lunar chart in his hand, wrapped tightly with a black ribbon. "This will be safely locked away where no other unfortunate soul may happen upon it."

"Well I'm off home now: Hyrule calls."

"Thank you once again for rescuing me. I can't say I'll be going treasure-hunting for a while after that experience..."

"I'm sure that won't stop you." Ningan smirks. "You could even come with us."

"Come with you?"

"Hyrule is a land of both beauty and wonder." Ningan describes it with an air of abstraction and mysticism. "There are plenty of places to explore, from the highest mountains to the vastest lakes. There is also long history to unravel. You would love it."

"As much as I would love to join you on your exodus, I think it might be time for me to finally settle down." Ricco sighs. "We all grow old eventually. I can't be romping recklessly around the world forever."

As the golden sun slowly begins to rise, only the sound of the seagulls rousing from their nests disturbs their moment of tranquillity. Ningan bites his lip to restrain himself from emitting a witty retort as he internalises Ricco's overwhelming loneliness. A man he had once seen as a boring buffoon he now identified with on a personal level.

"Ningan!" Imogen calls from the boathouse. "I've cast a navigating ritual! Hyrule lies to the far north!"

"I'm on my way!" Ningan calls back. He turns back Ricco. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Good luck on your quest. May the winds guide you on your way."

They exchange a solid meaningful handshake. Ningan swiftly turns and strolls away to greet Imogen at the entrance to the boathouse.

She sits in the centre of a circle of pebbles with the spell book on her lap. "All finished with your farewells?"

Ningan nods. Imogen conclusively shuts the spell book on her lap and rises to her feet.

"To Hyrule!"


End file.
